Slytherin Twins
by ImTheOneWhoWrites
Summary: Harry finds out he has a twin. They're sorted into Slytherin. Slowly things are revealed. And what's all this talk about iPhones?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't know what my purpose was writing this but it will be interesting to say the least. REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what I own. (Does that make sense?)**

**Chapter 1:**

**Alicia POV:**

Hi peeps! I'm Alicia -. Well I don't exactly know what my last name is. I was adopted when I was 6 from Britain by a family who was on holiday and wanted to adopt a British child. Now I live in America. Weird right? Anyways, it's my 11th Birthday in a few days. I'm sooooooooo excited! I hope I get tons of presents! Wait, what am I talking about? Of course I will! I'm the most popular girl at school cuz I have a British accent I've held on to for all of these years. Plus, I'm amazingly beautiful. Okay! I might be a bit vain but I'm fine with that. My parents own Apple so I have a huge amount of money being spent on me. And I go to the best private school in America. My life's pretty good but, why do I always feel as if I'm missing something? I wish I knew.

I sighed as I heard my personal maid come in and tell me that my parents arrived back from their business trip.

"Mum! Dad!" I shouted as I ran downstairs.

What most people don't know is that my dad is unfertile. So my parents can't have children. I guess that's why they adopted me.

"Hi sweetie!" my mum said as I ran up to hug her.

Then I saw my dad with probably another client walking through the door.

I quickly stood up straighter and said, "Good afternoon father, sir." with a quick curtsy.

"You don't have to be so formal Alicia." dad said.

I quickly let out a breath of relief. Sometimes I have to be the perfect heiress of a huge company. Other times I and my family can act just like that. A family.

"This is an old friend of mine Lucius (sp?) Malfoy. He is the one I was going to see in Britain when we adopted you." daddy said.

"Pleasure to meet you Lord Malfoy. I've heard many things about you." I said giving a proper curtsy.

"The pleasure is mine." he said kissing my hand. "I hope you don't mind. I brought my son along. I thought you might like having someone your age to talk to. He has never been out of Europe before either so I thought that this may be a good experience for him as well."

Then I saw a boy walk through the doors and come to stand next to but slightly behind Lord Malfoy.

"Pleasure to meet you Lord Jobs." he extended his hand to dad.

"Pleasure to meet you also Heir Malfoy." dad replied.

To get us out of this sort of tense atmosphere mum said, "Why don't we move to the study?"

Lord Malfoy nodded as mum carried on, "And why don't you show young Draco your room?"

"Yes mother." I replied.

I hope he isn't as much of a jerk as the last guy that came over. He was horrible. I inwardly groaned.

Well, at least I have my phone...


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi people! First of all, Please tell me if I should keep going with this. Second of all. Do you want pairings in this and if you do who do you want to be paired? Anyways, Thanks for reading and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I own some but not all. **

**Chapter 2:**

**Alicia POV:**

ITS MY BIRTHDAY!

YAY! I got so much stuff from everyone at school but, 5 guys gave me the same exact bracelet. I mean, what's with that? I literally had to have someone follow me around all day to carry all the stuff I got and put it in my limo. I can't wait to see what my parents got me.

I came home to a note on my bed and a box. I read the note once and thought, 'I shouldn't be surprised.'

It said, I'm so sorry we couldn't be here for your Birthday sweet heart. Your dad has a very important business deal which has to come through today. And if we don't go to this conference. They'll stop the deal. I hope you like your present. We'll get you another one of your choice later. Love you.

I sighed. Oh well, what's one more Birthday? I thought as I tore the wrapping paper.

I look inside and saw the iPhone 5. It isn't meant to be released for 4 more years. Plus it has a specially installed system where I can change the color size shape anything of it and it will never break! I LOVE MY PARENTS!

I can't wait to show this off to everyone.

Then something weird happened. An owl flew through my open window and landed on a perch by my window.

I slowly walked over to it knowing that this wasn't something that happened everyday and saw that it had an envelope attached to its foot. It looked like parchment. The owl held its leg out to me so I quickly untied the letter and sat on the chair at my desk.

The front of the envelope read:

Ms. A. Potter

The Second Largest Room in the Main Wing

1 Apple Ln.

Los Angeles

California

I quickly opened it to see what was inside and find out how they knew my exact location. The first page read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Then there was a second page which said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

What is this! Some kind of joke. I looked up and realized that the owl was still there. Why don't I write back?

Dear Professor McGonagall,

Whoever you are. Do not play a joke on me. I will have my fathers company find out who you are and sue you if you send another joke. Do not fool around with me.

Alicia L. Jobs

I put the paper in an envelope addressed to this Professor. She better take me seriously. I thought as I tied the letter to the bird as it flew off again.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I hope you all like this. I am really inspired with this story so I'm uploading really quickly but I can't say that it will always be this fast. Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I own n-n-n-n-n-n-nothing. There! I said it!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Harry POV:**

A giant man named Hagrid just finished taking me to Diagon Alley to get med stuff. I'm back at the Dursley's now.

I have a few questions though. Like why didn't I have my key from the beginning and why in a book I got about families and etiquette of the wizarding world that the name Potter showed up as a Ancient and Nobel house. Shouldn't that mean that I have several houses and accounts at the bank? I need to go back there so I will sneak out tonight.

_I AM A LINE _

Finally I got out of the Dursley's. In the book it said that there is a system called the night bus which I can get to take me to the Leaky Caldron. All I have to do is hold out my wand hand.

Suddenly a bus pulled up and a man about 17 came out of the front entrance and said, "Stan Shunpike with The night bus at your service. Now where will we be taking you today?"

"The Leaky Caldron." I answered.

"That will be eleven sickles. For an extra two sickles you get hot chocolate and if you pay two more, you get a hot water bottle and a toothbrush."

I gave him the 11 sickles and sat down on a bed.

"What your name anyways kid?" said Stan.

"Evan Waller." I said thinking of my only friend in primary school.

"Well, Evan. Enjoy your trip."

Then the bus took off moving in every direction. After about 5 minutes we made it to the Leaky Caldron and I went inside. I quietly asked Tom to open the entrance for me and then quickly made my way to Gingotts.

"Excuse me!" I said to the goblin teller. "May I ask you a question?"

The goblin nodded his head.

"Do I have an account manager and if so can I speak with him?"

"Do you have your key?" The goblin asked in a not caring voice.

"Here" I said pulling out the key from my pocket.

"Do you have your monthly statements?" The goblin asked again.

"What statements?" I asked

"You haven't been receiving statements?" The goblin said in a slightly worried voice. "One moment. I must speak to my advisor."

The goblin walked off and went into a back room. A minute later he came back out and said, "Please follow me Mister Potter."

I was lead into an office and told to take a seat and that someone would be with me in a moment.

"Suddenly a royal looking goblin walked into the room and said, "I am King Ragnock of the Goblins."

I quickly bowed to him to show my respect.

"Mister Potter. I believe you have not been receiving your bank statements. Am I correct?" he asked.

"Yes sir." I answered.

"Yes while as this is a very high crime in the Goblin world and he has been punished for his actions." the goblin king said happily. "Now on to the current problem. Would you like to claim your inheritance and accept the title Lord Potter."

I nodded my head trying to get this all strait in my brain.

"Yes, Good." He muttered. "All I need you to do is put 2 drops of blood on this parchment and it will revile all your titles. Just prick your finger with this knife." he said as he handed me a knife.

I pricked my finger and accidentally let 5 drops on blood fall onto the paper.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly. "Will that affect it?"

"No." he said. "It will just give us a more accurate family tree."

We waited for about 5 minutes and where surprised at what showed up.

The family tree part linked me to Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Peverell, Evans, Black, and Potter houses. But that wasn't the surprising part. I have a twin sister named Alicia! I hope she goes to Hogwarts.

"Looking at the results of the family tree. You can only take Lordship of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Peverell, and Potter where as your newly found twin sister can take the Ladyship of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Evans, and Black." the goblin king explained.

"Wait. So let me get this strait here. I'm heir to 8 houses and soon to be Lord of 4 and all of them are Ancient and Nobel." I said.

The goblin King nodded.

"Wow." was all I could say.

"Yes. Now you must put the Lord rings on your right ring finger and the heir rings on your right index finger. They will only show up when you want or need them. I must go." He said.

"Thank you so much King Ragnok. May your gold flow and your enemies cower in fear." I said taking me leave and heading back to the Dursley's hoping they don't notice that I was gone.

* * *

**AN: Who do you want to be paired? (Let me know)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I might not be able to update as fast as I like so please excuse me. I sprained my thumb and its killing me. Oh and if you like Percy Jackson fanfics read my other 2 stories. Thanks and REVIEW!**

**Diclaimer: I own very little.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Alicia POV:**

My mum dad just got home from there conference. It's the day after my Birthday and we are having lunch. I just finished telling them about that crazy lady who sent me a message with an owl.

"Really? I thought people would know better than to mess with us." mum said when the door bell suddenly rang.

Soon after out Butler Harold came and told us that a Professor McGonagall was at the door asking to talk to the parents of Ms. Alicia.

"That's the same lady!" I said.

"Alicia go up to your room. Me and your mother will deal with this." He said to me.

Then talking to Harold he said, "Bring her to the study."

I quickly went to my room and looked out to window to see what this crazy lady looked like. After about 10 minutes of playing Flappy Bird on my new iPhone Harold came in and said that my parents wanted me in the study.

I walked down to the study curious to see if the lady was still here.

When I walked into the study I saw my mom reading a pamphlet and my dad talking to the professor.

My mom realized that I came in and said, "Honey, the letter wasn't a joke and magic is real. The professor showed us. You know how sometimes when your mad things spontaneously combust? That's magic. And how you can make things fly sometimes? That's magic."

"Wait! So that was real. It's not a fake. Then, show me!" I demanded.

The professor pulled out a stick and said something which made stuff fly.

"Wow!" I said. "Wait. .Does that mean you will teach me how to do that?"

The professor replied, "Yes. However, the school which you received the letter to go to is a boarding school in Scotland."

"Please, Please, Please can I go?" I begged my parents.

The laughed and said, "Sure. But, you must write to us every day and you must go to the school by your birth name. Alicia Lily Potter."

"Wait. So the name on the letter was my birth name?" I asked.

"Yes." McGonagall replied. "I was good friends with your parents but everyone thought you where dead. It was a surprise to receive your letter. In the wizarding world your brother is famous for surviving the killing curse. Soon you will be too."

I sighed. Great. Just great. I'll be even more famous then I already am.

"So, how do I get all the stuff I need for school? Oh, and how do I get to school?" I asked.

"I will take you to Diagon Alley, a magical shopping place, with this international portkey I have." the professor answered

"A wha?" I asked dumbly.

"A portkey. It's designed to take you places in seconds by just touching it." She explained.

"Cool!" I shouted.

"Yes, much so. Anyways you will be given a portkey that will take you to Kings Cross Station in London on September 21st at 9:00 am your time. Once you get there you will be inside the Station at platform 9 3/4 which is only accessible to wizards."

"We must be leaving now. I have another conference." said dad.

"Okay! Bye Daddy!" I said.

"Have fun sweet heart!" my mom said as she followed my dad out the office door.

"Ms. Potter, please grab ahold of this pen." the professor said.

I did as she said and suddenly disappeared from the house.

* * *

**AN: Who do you want to be paired? **

**Harry/Ginny: 1**

**Alicia/Draco: 1**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's a new Chapter. Hope you like it. A lot. **

**Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Alicia POV:**

When we appeared in Diagon Alley I was amazed. There was so many unexplainable things happening that defied all the Laws of Physics.

Then I heard McGonagall say, "Hurry up. We need to get to the bank. We only have 2 hours."

I quickly ran catching up to her when I accidentally bumped into someone and fell over.

Bushing my self off and picking a leaf out of my red hair I said, "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

But the guy was just staring at me weirdly.

"There you are. Thank goodness I didn't loose you." McGonagall said then turning to the man I bumped into, "Severus, what are you doing here. I thought you were meant to be working on potions for the infirmary."

The newly dubbed 'Severus' turned to McGonagall and said, "I was just going to get some ingredients that needed restocking. Who might this be may I ask?"

"My apologies, Alicia this is your to be potions professor Severus Snape. Severus, this is Alicia Lily Potter." McGonagall said.

"B-b-b-but. I thought she died in the…" he started.

"Yes, we all did but we have found out that someone took her to an orphanage and she was adopted by an American family. The owners of Apple to be exact." McGonagall explained.

"Pleasure to meet you Professor Snape." I said curtsying.

"Once you get to school I must talk to you." said Snape. "I used to be a very good friend of your mother and if it interests you I may be able to find a few pictures of her and tell you a bit about her."

"That would please me very much Professor. Thank you!" I said genuinely.

"Now we must get going Ms. Potter. Hurry!" McGonagall said.

"Coming." I said as I waved bye to Snape.

When we got to the bank Professor McGonagall asked the goblins if we could do a blood test to prove that I was a Potter. The teller nodded and told the professor that only I could go since it was personal business. So she stayed back as I went into the private rooms.

Suddenly a royal looking goblin walked into the room and said, "I am King Ragnock of the Goblins."

I quickly curtsied to him to show my respect.

"Sir, may I be so bold to ask why am I seeing you and not a normal account manager?" I asked.

"Your brother came in to the bank last night and brought up a few sketchy things going on with the Potter accounts. We found out that you and your brother are heirs to 8 families and now your brother is lord of 4 and heir to 4 and you shall be Lady to 4 and heir to the 4 your brother is Lord to. Would you still like to take the blood test though?" the King asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Put 2 drops of blood on the parchment." said the king.

I accidentally dropped 5 drops.

"I'm so-" I started.

"It won't matter." the king said.

After a few minutes the king said "Looking at the results of the family tree. You are related to Gryffindor, Slytherin, Peverell, Potter, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Evans, Jobs, and Black. You are Lady to Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Evans, Jobs, and Black."

"Wait, I thought you said that I was Lady of only 4 houses. Not 5." I said.

"Have you ever been adopted?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"The Jobs are an old family which went into a squib line not long ago. Squibs are people who are born of wizards but don't have magic. Do you ever remember being involved in a ritual?"

"I think so." I said softly.

"Yes, the Jobs where very into blood rituals. They must have had a ritual that squibs could do which blood adopted you. That would explain everything." he muttered. "Now you must put the Lady rings on your right ring finger and the heir rings on your right index finger. They will only show up when you want or need them. I must go." He said.

Then a goblin led me out to the professor and gave me a key to an account my parents had set up for me and sent me on my way.

At the end of the day, I was left very confused.

* * *

**AN: Who do you want to be paired?**

**Harry/Ginny: 1**

**Alicia/Draco: 1**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I would like to thank people for letting me know that I accidentally posted the wrong chapter. Anyways! Here is a new one!**

**Disclaimer: I-I-I d-d-d-o-n-t o-o-own H-h-har...**

**You know where I'm going with this!**

**Chapter 6:**

**Harry POV:**

I finally got on the train. That took a lot of effort. There was another family carrying an owl which was kind enough to tell me how to get through the barrier.

Someone came into the compartment I was sitting in and asked, "Can I sit here? I don't want to be all alone."

"Sure." I said. "Harry Potter, an you are."

"Wait, are you my supposed twin who I don't remember?" the girl asked.

"Wait, does that mean you're my supposed twin?" I asked right after.

I suddenly felt magic in myself reaching out to her magic linking us together. Then I remembered all of the happy memories of me and her playing together as children.

I shouted "Alicia!" right as she shouted, "Harry!" and we engulfed each other in hugs.

Then I heard a voice in my head saying, "Harry, can you hear me?"

"Alicia?" I thought asked. "Do we have twin telepathy!?"

**(AN: twin telepathy will now be in 'ignore' form.)**

'I think so.' I heard Alicia say.

'Cool.' I said. 'Well sis, wanna tell me all about your life?'

She went and told me all about her life at the orphanage and how she remembers everything in her life ever since she was 3 and about how she was adopted and now lives in the US. Then she asked me about my life.

I told her all about the Dursley's and how they don't like magic. I sorta left out the part about them hurting me and the slight child abuse.

'What else Harry. I know your hiding something from me and I'm your twin so you can't hide anything from me!' Alicia demanded.

I went on and told her the full story.

Then she said, 'Do you want me to ask my adoptive parents if they could adopt you too? Then we could be together forever! No. Wait. I don't need your approval! I am going to ask them and you can do nothing about it! And those awful Dursley's will definitely be sued by my parents. They'll probably be sent to jail for child abuse.'

'Just don't be too hard on them?' I half-heartedly asked.

'Fine!' she sighed. 'but they will pay!'

Suddenly the door opened again and someone stood in the doorway.

* * *

**AN: Who do you want to be paired?**

**Harry/Ginny: 2**

**Alicia/Draco: 1**

**Alicia/Neville: 1**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm sorta obsessed with this story so I hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own myself and not much else. **

**Chapter 7:**

**Alicia POV:**

"DRACO!" I all but shouted. "What the hell are you doing here. I didn't realize you where a wizard!"

"Alicia?" Draco said. "Alicia Jobs?"

"Na-uh. At this school its Potter." I said with sass.

"So it is true? You are alive!" he said.

I sighed.

"Um do you mind telling your brother what is going on and how you two know each other." said Harry.

I quickly explained it to him through our twin bond.

"This is the first decent guy that I've met that was a son of one of my fathers friend. Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is my newly discovered brother Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy." Harry said sticking out his hand for Draco to shake.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Potter, but please call me Draco." Draco responded shaking Harry's hand.

"Then please call me Harry." Harry said.

"Do you, and your friends, want to come sit with us?" I asked finally noticing two boys slightly taller than him behind him.

"That would be nice." Draco responded. "Come Crabbe, Goyle. We will be sitting in here now."

After a few minutes of Harry and Draco talking about some wizard sport called Quiditch I got bored and took out the iPad I got from my dad as a going away present.

Now, on to my social life.

WHY AM I TAGGED IN 500 TWEETS!

You know what. Never mind. This might take me a while.

I took out my Beats and plugged them into my iPad as I got stuck into my social life.

After about an hour I finally finished and was just sitting listening to music when some girl came in and said, "Have any of you seen a toad?"

Then suddenly she turned and looked at me and my iPhone, I had changed my music over to my phone, and said well no screamed, "IS THAT THE NEW IPHONE WHICH ISN'T DUE TO COME OUT UNTIL NEXT YEAR!"

I nodded.

"Yeah, my dad works with Apple." I said not wanting more attention on me.

"Can I see?" she asked.

"No, I'm sorry. This was a birthday gift from my grandma who just died a week ago." I said faking sadness.

No one, and I mean no one, touches my phone.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss. I'll be going now. Tell me if you see a toad." She said exiting the compartment.

"Thank God!" I sighed in relief. "That bitch is finally gone. She had the nerve to ask to see my phone. Unbelievable!"

Then one of Draco's lackeys, I think it was Goyle, said, "What's a phone?"

I looked to Draco knowing that he knows that Apple will make there move into the wizarding world soon.

Draco said, "A phone is a thing you use to communicate with people who you can not talk in person to. It's like using a portable fireplace except you don't see there face."

"Cool." the other one, Crabbe, said.

"Well, with my dads new invention, you can now do it and see peoples faces too." I mentioned.

They all looked at me in awe.

"You gotta get me an iPhone sis!" Harry all but shouted sounding very excited.

"I'll ask dad to send one." I said thinking about the text that I need to send him. "We better get changed soon anyways. We should be there soon."

I went and looked for an empty compartment or a bathroom but found something else instead,

Two Redheaded Twins.

"Hello ickle firstie!" said Thing One.

"What you looking for?" Thing Two.

"Well, Thing One and Thing Two. I was looking for someone to prank but your stopping me from doing so by talking to me." I said.

"You're a-" said One.

"prankster-" said Two.

"Too?" the said together

"Yes, now may I asked what your name may be?" I said.

"We are, the Weasley Twins?" the said.

"I'm Fred." said One.

"I'm George." said Two.

"Well Gred and Forge. I would love to stay and chat but I need to find a bathroom." I said changing up there names.

"How about." Fred.

"We show you." George.

"Where the bathrooms are." Fred.

"If you." George.

"Tell us." Fred.

"Your name." George.

"Wow you guys are good." I said.

"So," George.

"How" Fred

"about" George

"our" Fred

"offer" together.

"Okay. I'm Alicia Lily Potter. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." I said laughing at my own joke.

"So your" Fred

"the girl" George

"who was supposed to be dead?" together

"Exactly!" I said. "Now hurry up and showed me the bathrooms."

They showed me the bathrooms and bid me farewell.

I quickly changed and went back to the compartment.

"What took you so long?" asked Harry.

"I couldn't find the bathrooms." I said wanting to keep meeting the twins a secret from Draco.

'I met these twins. They're really funny and I think they have the same twin bond as us.' I told him.

'Okay' Harry replied when the train pulled to a stop.

I picked up my backpack with all my electronics in it and said, "You guys ready?"

Everyone nodded and we got up and went outside the train.

"First years over here." I saw a big man yelling.

"Who's that?" I asked Draco.

"He's the game keeper. A servant of sorts." He replied as we made our way to the lake.

"Four to a boat." the man shouted again.

I got into a boat with Harry, Draco, and another girl named Daphne Greengrass. She was very nice. Kept mostly to herself though but I could tell that once she opened up she would be a great friend.

"Duck!" the man shouted again all of us in our boat did but one was not so lucky. A red haired boy didn't duck and he ended up falling back into the water. Thinking about it. He sorta looked like the Weasley twins.

Then suddenly we got to the sight of an amazing castle. Gasps where heard all around as we all admired her beauty.

Once the boats go to the other side we all where ushered inside.

* * *

**AN: Who do you want to be paired?**

**Harry/Ginny: 1**

**Harry/Hermione: 1**

**Harry/Not Ginny: 1**

**Alicia/Draco: 1**

**Alicia/Neville: 1**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: BLAH BLAH BLAH! I don't write on weekends. BLAH BLAH BLAH!**

**Disclaimer: I own not so much**

**Chapter 8:**

**Alicia POV:**

Here Ye Here Ye! Someone said as we walked inside.

JK

Once we got inside we were escorted to a fairly large room by Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose.

"I will return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly." She added at the end.

'Wow, that was intense.' I thought to Harry.

'I know right!' I heard him think back.

'Do you want to do that thing where we speak a sentence together?' I asked Harry.

'Sure! Lemme guess. Darco?'

'I nod' In my mind that is.

"Hey" I start

"Draco"

"Do"

"You"

"Know"

"How"

"We"

"Are"

"Sorted?"

Draco looked somewhat shocked but pulled himself together and said, "I wish I knew. It is a tradition for the children of Hogwarts to go in not knowing how they will be sorted."

"How did you do that anyways?" He added as a side thought.

"It's" Harry started this time.

"A"

"Twin"

"Secret"

We smiled.

"Okay?" Draco said.

"Luckily, or sadly, depending on what way you look at it, Professor M came back in.

'Professor M? Really?' Harry asked.

'Til I know her first name yes.' I replied as we where called into the Great Hall.

When we walked in I felt all eyes on us.

I heard on girl say something to a re head, "It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

McGonagall said, "All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbldedore would like to say a few words."

Dumbledore rises from the main table.

Dumbledore stands up at says, "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch {signals to ragged old man with a cat with red eyes} has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

McGonagall continues where she left off, " When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."

* * *

**AN: Who do you want to be paired?**

**Harry/Ginny: 1**

**Harry/Hermione: 1**

**Harry/Daphne: 1**

**Harry/Not Ginny: 1**

**Alicia/Draco: 2**

**Alicia/Neville: 1**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I used a lot of the book/movie in here and tried to put in all the characters in Alicia and Harry's year. It took some searching but I think I did it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a lot of this Chapter. **

**Chapter 9:**

**Alicia POV:**

"But first the Sorting Hat has a song." McG said.

'Really McG' Harry said.

I ignored him since the Hat started singing,

"Oh you may not think me pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone clapped and peoples names started being called up.

"Hannah Abbott" Hufflepuff

"Susan Bones" Hufflepuff

"Terry Boot" Ravenclaw

"Mandy Brocklehurst" Ravenclaw

"Lavender Brown" Gryffindor

"Millicent Bullstrode" Slytherin

"Michael Corner" Ravenclaw

"Stephen Cornfoot" Ravenclaw

"Vincent Crabbe" Slytherin

"Tracey Davis" Slytherin

"Fay Dunbar" Gryffindor

"Kevin Entwhistle" Ravenclaw

"Justin Finch-Fletchley" Hufflepuff

"Seamus Finnigan" Gryffindor

"Anthony Goldstein" Ravenclaw

"Gregory Goyle" Slytherin

"Hermione Granger" Gryffindor

"Daphne Greengrass" Slytherin

"Wayne Hopkins" Hufflepuff

"Megan Jones" Hufflepuff

"Su Li" Ravenclaw

"Neville Longbottom" Gryffindor

"Morag Macdougal" Ravenclaw

"Ernie Macmillan" Hufflepuff

"Draco Malfoy" Slytherin

"Eloise Midgen" Gryffindor

"Theodore Nott" Slytherin

"Pansy Parkinson" Slytherin

"Padma Patil" Ravenclaw

"Parvati Patil" Gryffindor

"Alicia Potter"

'Good luck!' said Harry. 'I hope we're in the same house.'

'Me too.' I said as I walked up to the chair.

All eyes where on me as I heard whispers of people saying stuff like, "I thought she died!" "Is she really Harry Potter's sister?" "Do they know that they're siblings?"

As I sat down on the stool and the Hat was placed on my head I heard a voice in my head which was like Harry's when we spoke through out twin bond.

It said, 'My, you are an interesting one aren't you?'

'Who are you and why are you in my little sisters head?' Harry butted in.

'Hey! Who said you where the older one?' I said.

'I am the Sorting Hat and it is my job to sort you. You two must have a strong bond. Normally when I sort twins there is an automatic block on their connection. It seems to have no effect on you though.' the Hat said.

Then the Hat started looking at my memories. In the orphanage, Being adopted by the Jobs, Meeting my brother.

'You have an interesting life. You are very loyal, like a Hufflepuff, but only to your family. You are very smart, worthy of Ravenclaw, that would be a good fit for you. Ah, yes, you are very brave and are willing to stand up for your friends, a trait admired by Gryffindor. However, you are cunning and have a trait for self-preservation. Your are a hard one to sort.' said the Hat.

'So, which house would fit me best?' I asked.

'Your would most likely scare the Hufflepuffs or give them a cold shoulder.' said the Hat.

I smiled knowing that that was probably completely true.

'The Gryffindors wouldn't know what to do with you. The Ravenclaws would only bug you. So that leaves one house left. I hope you enjoy your time in "SLYTHERIN!"' He finished.

I took the hat off my head and walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco and across from Daphne.

"Harry Potter"

'Hey Hatty, nice to talk to ya again!' I said quickly through my mind.

He went through Harry's head like he did to mine and it was then I realized that he took almost 30 minutes to sort me. WOW.

'You are very much like your sister and I know that you two don't want to be separated so I think you shall go into "SLYTHERIN"' the Hat said again.

Harry came and sat next to me and we all waited for the sorting to finish.

"Dean Thomas" Gryffindor

"Lisa Turpin" Ravenclaw

"Ron Weasley" Gryffindor

And last but not least,

"Blaise Zabini" Slytherin

Ugh, that took forever. I'm really hungry.

"Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." Professor Dumbly said.

"He's mad. Utterly completely mad!" I stated.

"We know." said Draco.

Dumbles clapped his hands and then there was a bunch of food on the table.

"Dray-co, whats good and what isn't. I know a few of these things since your father has sent some to us but I don't know much." I whined.

"Mostly everything on the table is good and if I see you going for something that isn't I will tell you." said Dray.

That's his new nick-name!

'Really? Dray?' Harry asked.

'Yes, Dray. I really want to change your name you know. I can't come up with any good nick-names for you!' I complained.

'Well, deal.' He replied.

We where all eating happily and I was liking most of the foods when Dray said, "Alicia. I need to introduce you to the rest of our year-mates."

I nodded politely holding up a cold mask. If these people have parents that are anything like my dad's business partners I'll need to.

'Harry put on a blank mask and don't let your emotions show on your face. These people probably come from high society families. Be careful.' I warned.

"Alicia, this is Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott. Everyone, this is Alicia Potter and her brother Harry." Draco introduced us.

'I'm more important than you!' I bragged to Harry.

"So this is the famous Alicia. Draco all but bragged about meeting you when he went to the US." said Theo. "What's it like there?"

"Well, it's a lot different from here but if you know what's good for you, you won't tell anyone my other last name." I whispered the last part so no one else could hear.

"Of course." he said back.

Then Dumbly interrupted, "Ahem- Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"It's just because he's a squib." I heard Draco mutter.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madame Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Dumbledore continued. "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song! Everyone pick your favorite tune and off we go!"

Then everyone sang,

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling,

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

And let me tell you. It was painful. Never again shall I even think of that song. Ugh!

"Ah music," Dumbles continued. "A magic beyond all we do here!"

'Not.' I heard Harry mutter.

'I know right!'

"Now off you trot!" he finished.

"What are we? Horses?" I mumbled to Dray as we where led to our common rooms by the prefects.

* * *

**AN: Who do you want to be paired?**

**Harry/Ginny: 1**

**Harry/Hermione: 1**

**Harry/Daphne: 2**

**Harry/Not Ginny: 1**

**Harry/Alicia: 2**

**Alicia/Draco: 3**

**Alicia/Neville: 1**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Just a little reminder. I have a poll going on down there ⇩⇩ ⇩ So go take a look. Plus, I hope you all like my story so please review and tell me what I need to improve on. **

**Chapter 10**

**Alicia POV:**

Once we got into the Slytherin Common Room the prefects told us to sit down.

"Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin, will come in and give you an introductory speech and the rules of Slytherin house. Wait here." said one of the prefects.

"Do all the houses do this?" I asked Draco quietly.

"I don't think so. Just Slytherin since we are the ones that everyone gangs up against." he said.

I nodded my head as Professor Snape walked in.

"There are rules that come with being in Slytherin. The first rule is stick together. Many of the teachers with be biased against you. They will show favoritism to the other houses just because you are in Slytherin. Even the Headmaster show favoritism towards the Gryffindors. The second rule is if you have any conflicts with other Slytherins, keep it inside the house. We are unified to the rest of the houses. If we show any weaknesses within our house. They will attack. The third rule is, know where you stand. There are rankings in this house and soon you will all know where you stand. Girls rooms are to the right. Boys rooms are to the left. There will be one door for 2 people. The door leads to two separate rooms and you will set a password on your room. All first years are to be in bed by 9:30. You have an hour and a half. Alicia Potter, come with me. I need to talk to you. The rest of you are dismissed." Snape said.

'What did you do? Did you do something wrong. Why does he want to talk to you.' The ever over-protective brother panicked.

'No. It's not like that. I accidentally bumped in to him while getting my school supplies and he said he knew mom. He had a picture of her he wanted to show me. Meet me in the Common Room later?' I asked.

'Ok.' he relaxed. 'But, you have to tell me everything.'

'I will.' I said as I walked off towards Snape.

"Follow me." he said as he lead me into his office.

His office was not what I expected. I thought it was going to be all dark and gloomy like the clothes he wares but no. It wasn't. It had a warm feeling to it. I actually liked it.

"I like your office professor." I complimented him.

"Thank you." He said back. "I thought I would show you some pictures of your mom and tell you a little about her since I have the time to do so right now."

I nodded excited to learn more about my real mom. Not that I don't like my mom right now it's just.

Snape pulled some pictures out of his desk and gave them to me.

"Here, you can keep these." Snape said.

"No I can't! These are yours!" I protested.

"It's okay. I have copies of them." he told me.

I nodded my head accepting the fact that I actually have pictures of my mom now.

I looked through them amazed at how alike me and my mom look. I wonder if my dad looked like Harry?

"Your mother and I used to be very good friends. She was the sweetest, kindest person I have ever met. She lived inn the same town as me when we where younger. I was a half-blood, which means that my mom was a witch and my dad was a muggle and your mom was a muggle born. Which means that her mom and dad where both muggles. One day I saw her at the park and she did magic. Her sister Petunia, or Tuney as I used to call her, called to her sister to stop it. She didn't want anyone to see that her sister had strange powers. I saw her though. She flew. It was the most amazing accidental magic I had ever seen. After her sister left I went up to her and told her that what she did was magic. I introduced her to the magical world. She was my first friend. I sadly lost that friend in fifth year. I called her a mudblood because I was so embarrassed by Potter and his friends." he told his story.

"Excuse me professor, but is this 'Potter' character my dad?" I asked.

He sadly nodded. "I'm sorry that I'm the one who had to tell you that. I got so caught up in my memories."

"It's okay. I'd rather know the truth about my father rather than having been told lies about how fabulous he was." I said.

"James Potter and his friends used to bully me. I was their favorite target." He said.

"Is that why you don't like Harry. Does he look like my dad?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Well, he's nothing like the bullying idiot my dad was do please don't treat him that way." I asked.

"I will try." he said slightly defeated. "Now you must get back to the Common Room. You only have 30 minutes until you need to be in bed."

"Okay." I said. "Thanks for the pictures professor!"

I walked back to the Common Room hoping Harry was there.

"Harry!" I called to him once I was in the Common Room. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asked looking up from his book.

'Tell you through this. I need to get to my room. We only have 30 minutes til' we have to be in bed. And I still haven't found and set a password for my room. ' I said.

'Okay. Tell me through the link in 30 minutes when everyone is in bed.' he said.

"See you tomorrow Harry. Good night."

"Goodnight!" he replied back realizing that I was trying to make our conversation look realistic and not just like it was in our heads.

I went over the girls side of the room and found the door with my name and Daphne Greengrass's name on it.

'I guess that's who I share my door with.' I thought as I turned the nob.

"What would you like your password to be?" the door asked.

Hm. It should be something no one else can say or no one else knows. I got it! When I was little I could always talk to snakes and not realize it. I can control it now so why not it be shit it snake language. I doubt anyone will get it.

_"Shit."_ I whispered to it in snake language.

I really need to look up what that's called.

The door opened and I looked inside.

The walls where an emerald green with an accent silver wall. The bed was up against the left wall as I walked in and was silver with black accents on it. The floor was a light wood and there was a white fuzzy carpet under the bed. All in all it was very beautiful for a school room. My trunk was at the foot of my bed and there was a desk built into the wall on the far side of my room. The bed looked out towards a window where I could see anywhere outside of Hogwarts that I want. The only thing it needed was a TV and a gaming system and my computer needed to be set up on the desk. Then it would be perfect. I looked at the clock on my phone and it said 9:25. Eh, Why not contact Harry now. It's not like he'll no the difference.

'Ha-rry! Yes! I found you the perfect nick name!' I told Harry.

'Oh No. You know what. Just tell me so we can get this over with.' he said.

'Ry-Ry!' (pronounced re-re) I yelled.

'No, just. No.' he whined.

'But I love your name Ry-ry!' I said.

'Whatever. Tell me about your meeting with Snape.' he said.

I went over what happened with Snape and about how he loved our mom but hated our dad.

'Really!' he said. 'That's why he hates me!'

'Don't be too harsh on him Harry. I asked him to be nice to you and he said that he would try.' I reasoned with him.

'Fine. But if he starts acting like a git to me, I'm not apologizing.' he said.

'Okay. And, what's a git? I've heard so many people say that and I still don't understand.' I asked.

'Oh right. You where brought up in the US. A git is like to British version of retard no um a less offensive version of bitch.' he said.

'Oh.' was my smart response. 'Anyways. I'm tired. Night!'

'Night Alicia. I'm glad that we finally got to meet each other again.' he said.

'Me too Harry. Me too.' I replied as I drifted off into the land of dreams.

* * *

**AN: Who do you want to be paired?**

**Harry/Ginny: 1**

**Harry/Hermione: 1**

**Harry/Daphne: 2**

**Harry/Not Ginny: 1**

**Harry/Alicia: 2**

**Alicia/Draco: 3**

**Alicia/Neville: 1**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I want to thank everyone who reads this story for everything! Tell your friends about it and stuff. Share it with the world!**

**Disclaimer: I own some of it. **

**Chapter 11**

**Alicia POV**

Ugh. Is it really already 6? I thought as I was getting out of bead. I need to find out if I can create electricity. I wonder if in the mean time I can get someone to get me some Ginger Ale a styrofoam bowl and an apple. That will last me til I figure the electricity problem out.

I might as well get ready. I thought as I climbed out of bed. I wonder where the bathrooms are.

Then I notice another door. Why not open it?

I opened it and guess what. It opened to a bathroom! Yay! I quickly had a shower and brushed my hair and did all that normal morning stuff before I changed and went out to the Common Room for breakfast.

When I got to the Common Room I was surprised to find that most of the older Slytherins where awake and the younger ones where asleep. The only other first year that I could see who was up was Theodore Nott. Ugh. I should probably talk to him. I don't want to look unsociable.

"Good morning! How are you today?" I asked Theo as I approached him.

"Good. I was just reading a fascinating book on Ancient Runes."

'HARRY. HURRY UP!' I shouted at him through the link. 'I'm not good at smart people language!'

"That sounds interesting. What does it talk about?" I asked hoping that it would keep him occupied.

"It's all about…" he started.

And I zoned out. Of course I don't actually want to hear about Ancient Runes. If I did I would just look it up myself.

'Ugh! What do you want Alicia?' I heard Harry groan through the connection.

'Help me! I'm in trouble!' I said knowing that he would get up sooner if I told him that.

'Ok. I'm coming. Just let me get changed first.' He said almost completely awake now.

"Yay!" I said.

Then Theo looked at me weirdly.

"Why did you just say yay?" He asked.

"Um…. I was thinking about how runes could help me later on in life and then I sorta got caught up in thinking about the future and got really excited about having a little girl and said yay. But I thought I said that in my head so…" I explained.

"Okay?" He said looking a little wary of the answer.

"Hi Harry!" I said as he came out of his room. "Can we go to breakfast. I'm starved!" I said.

"Sure?" He said.

"Okay. Let's go!" I said as I dragged him out of the Common Room.

But. I was stopped by a prefect.

"Stop you two!" He called.

I turned around.

"Have you gotten your maps yet?" He asked.

We shook our heads.

"Here. We can't have anyone getting lost on the first day. Also, you have to wait for someone in 3rd year or above to go to breakfast first. We can't have little firsties roaming the halls. You'll be targets for the other houses." He explained. "Here. I'll ask Nico Referes if he can take you. He normally liked to go alone but I don't think he'll mind walking with you two as long as you keep to yourself."

He turned and faces another guy sitting alone in the corner. "Hey! Referes!" He called. "Take these little firsties to the Great Hall would ya? You normally head out around now anyways."

'Referes' nodded and put his book in his bag and walked out of the room waving his hand to follow him.

We did as we were told and followed in silence.

'That was a close one' I said.

'I know. Luckily he only have us maps and got this guy to take us to the Great Hall.'

'He's sort of strange isn't he?' I asked.

'Harry mentally nodded.'

'I wonder why he keeps himself so secluded?' I asked.

'I don't know. Maybe he just doesn't like people?' Harry said.

We finally made it to the door if the Great Hall.

"Here you go. First years normally sit at that end." He said pointing to the end closest to the head table.

We nodded our thanks and went to go sit down.

"Now why was it so important that we got out of the common room?" Harry asked out loud.

"I was being bored to death!" I exclaimed as I took my phone out.

"Oh. I forgot. This came for you last night." I handed him a magical phone.

When I wad little my adoptive parents realized that electronics don't work around me so they created a version which would. So now that I'm in the wizard ing world, dad wants to start up Apple here.

"Really. This is for me?" Harry asked like a child on Christmas.

"Of course Ry-Ry!" I said as I smiled as his groan.

"I hoped you would forget about that." He said.

"No luck Ry-Ry. Sorry!" I smiled.

Then I saw another group of Slytherins come in. This time in the group was Theo, Blay, and Daph. A few other people accompanied them but they were the people that I knew.

"Hey Theo, Blay, Daph!" I said loudly.

"Really. Again with the nick names!" Said Harry.

Blay snorted after hearing that.

"What are the other nick names?" He asked.

"Well, there's Ry-Ry." I said hugging harry. "Then there's Dray, Pany, Vincy, and Gregy!" I said.

"Wow!" Was all Blay said.

"Look, there they are!" I said as they walked into the room.

"Hi Dray." Blay said sarcastically.

"Let me guess. Ali's on her nickname phase again?" Dray said.

Everyone nodded.

"Hey! Don't call me Ali!" I pouted.

"Whatever you say Ali!" Theo mocked me.

"No fair! You guys are ganging up on me." I said.

Everyone laughed.

"Sure, sure. We should go to class now." said Theo.

Ugh. Why do they always gang up on me! I thought as I was half dragged to class.

* * *

**AN: Who do you want to be paired?**

Harry/Ginny: 1

Harry/Hermione: 2

Harry/Daphne: 4

Harry/Not Ginny: 1

Harry/Alicia: 2

Alicia/Draco: 4

Alicia/Voldemort-Tom: 1

Alicia/Neville: 1


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm stressed. Don't complain. Goodbye.**

**I'm sorry that was rude. Please review I enjoy each and every review I get. I'm just very stressed at the moment with school and other stuff. But you don't need to know my life story so. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Alicia and some. **

**Chapter 12:**

**Alicia POV:**

Ugh Charms is so boring all we do is theory after theory after theory. I mean I know I'm smart. I was always at the top of my grade in school. I even skipped like 3 grades without even trying so I thought. Maybe magic will at least be a little difficult for me. The answer is no. I already tried all the charms and spells in our school books and I could do them all. You just have to want the thing the spell does to happen.

Back to the point! I need to ask Harry something. What was it? Hm. Snape. No.

Anyways, last night Snape said something about rankings. What the hell does that mean. Does that mean that some people have higher importance than you or are there actual rankings like President and congressmen. Wait I'm in Britain. Like the Queen and whatever else they have here. Lets see, who would know the most about this stuff. Blay? No, he would know more about traditions. I know!

"Hey Dray?" I asked hoping to get some info from him.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"What did Professor Snape mean when he said that there are rankings in Slytherin?" I asked.

"We can't talk about this here. Come to my room after class and I'll tell you." said Draco sounding somewhat panicked.

I wonder what that's about? Oh well better start paying attention to Charms again. Jk. You actually think that I could pay attention to something as boring as this no thanks. On to things better than this. Like my phone!

* * *

Finally! We are done with our first classes. I hope Transfiguration and Potions is more interesting than Charms and Herbology.

I knocked on the door to Dray's room.

"Dray? You in there?" I asked.

He opened the door and pulled me in.

"Sorry Alicia. It's just that this information is highly classified for Slytherins only. I'm technically not meant to know this for another week but my father thought it best to tell me before I went to Hogwarts. Most kids only find out when there parents send them a letter after they are sure that they are in Slytherin. Plus, the older years only tell us after 2-3 weeks of being here." he said nervously.

I nodded in understanding.

"In Slytherin there is a hierarchy system. At the top you have the Slytherin King/Queen. Only one person can hold this position unless you are magically bonded twins. Then comes the Nobles. There are two different types of Nobles. The High Nobles and the Lesser Nobles. There is only four spots in the Nobles and there is only one girl and one boy per each type of Noble. Then come the knights. Knights have three categories with ten people in each. The Knights of Kedric are the highest. Then come the Knights of Subad which are the middle. Then come the Knights of Sulvid which are the lowest ranking knights. Everyone else is considered a peasant. Your ranks are decided by the current King. If someone doesn't like the way the King rules then they can propose a duel. If the King is in his/her seventh year, then they have to hold a tournament for everyone in the house who wishes to enter. The tournament decides who will be placed as the next King. The only way to get a higher rank without the Kings permission is if you challenge someone to a duel for there rank. Normally first years are automatically put in the peasants since we are the youngest and know the least but every once in a while there is a first year who becomes a knight." Draco said letting it all out.

"Oh My God." I said. "That's very complex."

Dray nodded.

"So far, there has only been one first year to become king in the past two-thousand years." Draco told me.

I want to, No wait scratch that. I need to be the Slytherin Queen. Harry will rule by my side of course but I have to be on top. Like I always am.

"We should probably get to dinner soon." I said trying to break the thick atmosphere.

Dray nodded his head.

"Thanks." he said before opening the door to his room.

"For what?" I asked.

"For letting me get this all out of my system. I really needed it." he replied.

"Welcome." I said. "Now, come on! I'm hungry!"

He laughed as I dragged him down out of his room.

"I have to walk you down to the Great Hall." said some guy in a deep voice just as we where about to head out the entrance to the Common Room.

"Oh right. Sorry I forgot about that." I said with a light spirit.

"Forgot about what?" Draco asked.

"One of the prefects told me this morning when we where going to breakfast that we had to have someone accompany us from 3rd year or above. Something about getting lost." I said.

"Okay?" Draco half asked.

I wonder what he's confused about. Am I the only one who has to be accompanied by someone.

'Alicia! Where are you!' Harry asked through our link sounding panicked.

'I'm coming to the Great Hall calm down. I have something to tell you tonight though. Oh, and pretend you still don't know where I am and shout my name and run up to me when I come in. We don't want anyone to know of our link yet.' I said.

'Okay.' Harry replied.

Me, Draco, and the other dude where almost at the Great Hall when I saw something in the shadows. The other guy must have seen it too since he put his hands on our shoulders and whispered, "Stop."

I looked around and then I saw it. A small snake made its way over to us.

"Where's that stupid human that summoned me. How dare it! I am a obifin snake. One of the most powerful snakes in the world. If I inject my poison into anyone they will die a slow and painful death loosing there magic and life over a week. Let me find that human so I can bite it!" the snake said. "There's some humans. One of them probably summoned me. Let them die!"

"No precious snake. Please don't kill me and my friends." I pleaded to the snake. "None of us summoned you. We think that someone summoned you in hoping to harm us."

"What? You are a speaker?" the snake asked. "I have never met a speaker before. I like you. You shall be my hatchling. Do you accept?" It asked.

"Yes." I said holding out my arm for it to climb up on.

It climbed onto my arm and around my waist.

"Will you please hide under my robes?" I asked "Not many people here like snakes."

"I will agree." the snake said going under my robes and wrapping itself along my waist.

That's what I needed to ask Harry! Can he speak snake!

"Alicia?" Draco's voice shook a little. "You know you have a snake that is probably poisonous wrapped around your waist, right?"

"Mhm." I confirmed. "So?"

"So! SO? Wait! Did you speak to that snake? Are you a parselmouth?" he said his voice getting higher by the second.

The other guy just seamed to be frozen in place.

"So that's what its called. Thanks for doing my research for me Dray!" I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I don't know. It never came up in a conversation. Plus, isn't it normal to be able to talk to snakes in the magical world. I mean, I even know a bit of reptile. Slightly different than snake but very similar. Most animals know it." I said like it was completely logical, which it was.

"No. Only descendants of Slytherin are meant to be able to do that!" the other guy seemed to have finally snapped out of his former state.

"Hm. Really? Strange. Anyways, we should probably get going. Someone was trying to harm us by summoning this snake." I said.

I started walking again towards the Great Hall. When they didn't follow I turned around and motioned them to.

As an afterthought I threatened, "Oh, and don't tell anyone about this, Or else."

* * *

**AN: Who do you want to be paired?**

Harry/Ginny: 2

Harry/Hermione: 2

Harry/Daphne: 4

Harry/Not Ginny: 1

Harry/No one: 1

Harry/Alicia: 2

Alicia/Draco: 5

Alicia/Voldemort-Tom: 1

Alicia/Neville: 1

Alicia/No One: 1

Ron/Hermione: 2


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I am sorry. Explanation in next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Really, Do I have, Alright Fine. I own...**

**Not this**

**Chapter 13:**

**Alicia POV:**

"ALICIA!" Harry yelled.

"HARRY!" I yelled back

"Idiot! Where were you. I was worried you were dead or something!" he yelled at me.

"Stop making a seen." I hissed at him.

'Good job with the over protective brother act.' I thought to him.

'I know. I'm amazing! Aren't I?' he bragged.

"Come on. I'm hungry!" I complained.

'Harry! Can you talk to snakes too?' I asked.

'Yeah. Can you? Wait stupid question.' he said.

'Good.' I said completely ignoring she second part of his sentence. 'I need to tell you something after dinner. Come to my room.'

'Ok?' he replied.

Now, what should I eat? I wonder if they have kitchens here. Then I could get pizza. That sounds really good actually. Oh and cookie dough with whip cream chocolate sauce and ice cream. Perfect! I wonder how much it would cost to get someone to tell me where the kitchens are. Wait, if I ask a Gryffindor they won't make me pay. Mwahahaha!

"Alicia? Why do you have a freaky smile on your face?" Theo asked.

"Later Theo, Later." I waved him aside.

"Harry. We should go back to the Common Rooms now. I have something I want to show you." I said hoping that he would take a hint.

"Ok." he said as I pulled his arm and led him into the common room.

"Here." I said bringing him into my room.

"Okay. So you know how I asked you If you could talk to snakes." I asked him.

"Yeah." he said while nodding his head.

"Well, the reason I asked you is because it turns out that people who can talk to snakes are 'bad.' Before I got to the Great Hall a snake attacked us. I talked it out of doing that but when Drake realized that I was talking in Parselmouth, snake language, he was shocked and I found out that the only people who are meant to be able to speak it are Salazar Slytherin's descendants. Oh and you should meet the snake. It's the one who attacked us on our way to the Great Hall. It is a obifin snake. They are meant to be very rare and they have very poisonous venom_. You can come out now_." Saying the last part to the snake.

_"Who is this speaker. Is this one like the blonde boy?" _the snake asked.

_"No." _Harry responded. _"I am Alicia's brother. I also speak."_

_"Oh is that your name." _the snake said to me. _"Yes, I like that name."_

OH! I forgot to ask what gender it is. Opps!

_"May I ask your name and gender." _I said to the snake.

_"Yes." _it hissed. _"My name is Jordan. I am a girl."_

_"I'm Harry." _ Harry told the snake. _"So what will we do with you. Are we going to keep her Alicia or are we going to let her go into the forest?"_

_"Please let me keep her!" _I begged Harry. _"That is of course if you want to stay with me."_

_"Yes, I will stay with you. You are my hatchling. I do not leave my hatchling alone." _she told me.

_"Fine." _Harry gave in. _"but you have to make sure that not many people will notice her. We can't have a mob of angry people after us."_

_"Yes, of course. At least we can't have anyone know til I am Queen." _I muttered.

"What do you mean til you're Queen?" Harry asked switching back to English.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that part. Well, Drake told me some stuff he's not meant to know." I started. "So, you know how Snape said something about rankings in Slytherin?"

He nodded.

"Well, I asked Draco about it and Dray told me that Slytherin has a hierarchy system going on. The top is the King/Queen, then comes nobles, then knights, then peasants. You are sorted out by magical ability and the King/Queen. Once the rest of the first years find out about the whole hierarchy thing, I will stand up and challenge the current King and take my place on top as Queen. I am always the Queen of everything and at this school it isn't going to be any different." I explained.

"So you pretty much have a controlling dark side in you?" Harry asked.

I nodded my head.

"I like it!" he exclaimed. "I'm happy with you ruling and all as long as I'm at the top with you."

"And you will be. There is an old rule saying that magical twins can share the King/Queen position. And we are exactly that. We have a magical link in us that dubs us as magical twins."

"I'm starting to really like this idea." Harry said deviously.

"Oh, so you have a dark side too, don't you?" I said cheekily.

He just grinned at me as we carried on with our planning of taking over Slytherin.

**AN: Who do you want to be paired?**

**Harry/Ginny: 2**

**Harry/Hermione: 2**

**Harry/Daphne: 4**

**Harry/Not Ginny: 1**

**Harry/No one: 1**

**Harry/Alicia: 2**

**Alicia/Draco: 5**

**Alicia/Voldemort-Tom: 1**

**Alicia/Neville: 1**

**Alicia/No One: 1**

**Ron/Hermione: 2**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I'm sorry everyone. School has taken over my life. Literally. I'm spending at least 12 hours a day on school. Normally 15. I know it's a lame excuse but I need sleep and can't be bothered with writing with this much stuff to do. So, yeah. Anyways, I finally finished the chapter. I probably won't be able to write constantly again until April 5th. SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I own something. Just not Harry Potter or Apple or anything else that is someone else's in here. **

**Chapter 14**

**Alicia POV: **

It has been two weeks since we started at Hogwarts and someone has finally decided to challenge the current King making the hierarchy system known to everyone. The current King ended up being 5th year Marcus Flint, Captain of the Quiditch Team and some 6th year guy named Connor Rosier decided to challenge him. The only reason Flint has it in the 1st place is because the old King left the position to him. This is great for me and Harry though. We get to see how the system works and we will already know the Kings skill when we go and challenge him. This is gonna be as easy as taking candy from a baby.

A prefect pulled us all to the side and explained what was going on.

"For all of you who don't know or understand what is happening let me explain. In Slytherin we have rankings such as King, Nobles, Knights, and Peasants. At the moment you are all undetermined. I am a noble. The highest ranking position is the King. Marcus Flint is the current King of Slytherin and Connor Rosier challenged him for his position because he doesn't like the was Flint runs things. Soon we are going into the Snake Pit where all the duels are held. Flint and Rosier will duel it out and the winner will become the new King. Now follow me. The duel is about to start." The prefect explained.

We all followed her through to a portrait of a snake. The portrait swung open and the most amazing sight reached us.

There was a huge dueling stage in the middle and stands all around like a basketball game at the Staples Center (in Los Angeles, California) on a smaller scale. It looked as if where you sat was determined by your ranking. We where sat with the nobles so the could watch us since we where undetermined. It was so cool! I can't wait to be up there dueling the King/Queen.

'Stop drooling it looks unprofessional.' Harry said.

'Fine! It's so beautiful though.' I said.

Over the past week Harry has mastered his mask and both of us have mastered our wandless magic. We decided that if we wanted to rule Slytherin we had to be able to do wandless magic and be at the same level of magic as most of the 7th years. I found out that Harry did what I did at the orphanage. Both of us practiced wandless magic to be able to scare people off once we figured out what we could do. If you have lived in a place where you don't have to fend for yourself 24/7, well lucky you. You don't have to worry everyday and always keep an eye open when you sleep. It sucks. Both me and Harry learnt wandless magic to defend ourselves when we where little so now that we have spells its even easier.

Its funny. Me and Harry also know the Dark Arts too. I asked my dad to send a letter to Lucius Malfoy asking for some books on the Dark Arts. Daddy's fine with me practicing the Dark Arts. I mean, you can't get anywhere in life with not going against the law somehow. At least, that's what Daddy taught me.

Anyways, now me and Harry are probably better than most of the 7th years here and we all know that the 7th years don't want the position of King unless they had it the last year. Too much effort with their NEWTS going on as well. So, I think me and Harry can become the King and Queen easily.

The duel started and it was clear strait away who was the better dueler. Within 30 second Connor Rosier had won and we were all led out of The Snake Pit.

'Harry?' I thought.

'Hm, Yeah?' he responded a little startled.

'Why weren't you getting the bank statements who was keeping them from you and why?' I asked remembering what Harry told me about when he went to the bank.

'I don't know?' Harry said confused.

'We need to write a letter to Gringotts and find out if there have been any transactions in the past. Here lets go to my room' I said.

Over the past two weeks I finished decorating my room. I put an enlarging charm on one of my iPads to make a 75in flat screen TV and connected my keyboard and mouse pad to it so I could use it like a huge computer. I duplicated my original desk so now I have my desk which had my mac book pro on it with my printer with a silencing charm on it so it wouldn't make any noise while printing. I had normal paper and muggle things in that desk incase as well. On my other desk I had the normal magical stuff which was so out of date. Then I had my Jan sport backpack with a feather light charm on it and I also figure out how to had little compartments to it like a filling cabinet. Pretty awesome, right? Not the point. Bad Alicia. Stop talking to yourself! Back to the point.

I went over to my magical desk and wrote a note to the goblins using a pen and parchment. Don't look at me like that. No matter what I try, I just can't use a quill properly. So for now I will carry on with using my pens. It pretty much asked them for any transitions within the past ten years.

"Hera!" I called my owl over to me. "Can you take this to Gringotts. Make sure they read it strait away. If something blocks you go to my parents and give them this letter."

She nibbled my ear in confirmation and flew off into the sky.

"Okay so I sent a letter to Gringotts asking them for our bank statements. We should get them back within the next few hours I suspect." I explained to Harry.

He nodded. "Why do you need to do that? I mean it's not likely that anyone would have took our money."

I sighed. "Why did Hagrid have your key? I mean, he wasn't meant to have it. Only you should have your key!"

"Oh!" Harry said dumbly.

"Sometimes I wonder how dense you can get!" I said.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Do you wanna watch a movie? The LEGO Movie just came out and I wanna see it." I asked.

"Sure, why not? It's not like we have anything better to do until the owl comes." he replied.

"YAY!" I screamed.

I turned on my iPad and put on The LEGO Movie. Being the daughter of the owner of Apple comes with its perks.

**AN: Who do you want to be paired?**

**Harry/Ginny: 2**

**Harry/Hermione: 2**

**Harry/Daphne: 4**

**Harry/Not Ginny: 1**

**Harry/No one: 1**

**Harry/Alicia: 2**

**Alicia/Draco: 5**

**Alicia/Voldemort-Tom: 1**

**Alicia/Neville: 1**

**Alicia/No One: 1**

**Ron/Hermione: 2**


	15. NOTICE!

NOTICE: Hey guys! Sorry this isn't an update. I want to let you all know that I won't be able to update very often until early April. school has seriously over taken my life and I don't have time to do anything. So, I know you all are going to be mad a me but please don't kill me? (ducks) HEY! That could have killed me! You threw a knife! Sorry 'bout that... Anyways, I just wanted to let everyone know. Oh, and please don't stop following my story. Just because I won't be able to write 'til April doesn't mean that I'm going to stop writing all together. 


End file.
